Problem: On a sunny morning, Ben rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of watermelons for $6.28 each and baskets of coconuts for $5.43 each. Ben decided to buy a basket of watermelons and a basket of coconuts. How much did Ben need to pay for his produce?
To find the total amount Ben needs to pay, we need to add the price of the watermelons and the price of the coconuts. Price of watermelons + price of coconuts = total price. ${6}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Ben needs to pay $11.71.